


初の夜

by lililizi



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, 立克 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililizi/pseuds/lililizi
Summary: *走肾走心独轮车一篇*稍微有些人物性格刻画（但我不知道正不正确*标题看着略非主流（但我标题废真的想不出来别的了*依旧走外链（我也是熟练的老司机了*关爱孤寡手从❤👍📝做起





	初の夜

**Author's Note:**

> *走肾走心独轮车一篇  
> *稍微有些人物性格刻画（但我不知道正不正确  
> *标题看着略非主流（但我标题废真的想不出来别的了  
> *依旧走外链（我也是熟练的老司机了  
> *关爱孤寡手从❤👍📝做起

1.

赵子不自然地把身上的衬衫往下拉了拉，刚好遮住了浑圆的翘臀，然后又觉得不够，便把领口的纽扣解开了两粒。

加油加油！赵立安你可以的！

小刑警不停给给自己加油鼓气，比审问犯人都还要紧张些。

宽大的衬衫包裹住一丝不挂的躯体，两条纤细的腿晃来晃去的，赵子面对着卧室门坐在床上，学着小电影里的模样，不停变换着各种诱惑的姿势。

Jack胡乱的擦着头发推门进来的时候就看到自家小朋友，穿着自己的衬衫，翘着臀，摆出了一个极其诱惑的姿势。

“安安？”

被惊着的小朋友像只猫咪一样把脸缩进被子里，过了一会儿又自己抬起头来，红着脸支支吾吾好久才憋出一句完整的话。

“Jack…我们，我们…做吧…”

赵子站起身来，走过去环住男友精壮的腰身，把脸埋在胸口，闷闷的声音通过胸腔震到了Jack心房里去。

“Jack，我不怕的，我，我想，和你…如果是你…我，愿意的…”

Jack既震惊又意外，心顿时软的一塌糊涂，捏着小男友的后颈肉抬起他的脸，认认真真的看到他的眼底去。

“安安，真的麽？”

“嗯！”赵子用力的点了点头。

阿飞说了，要想抓住男人的心必须要抓住男人的胃，要么就得抓住男人的身体。

赵子杵着下巴想了好久，自己煮饭又没Jack好，抓住他的胃看来是行不通了，那就只能…红着脸跟阿飞取了半天的经，所以才有了这么一幕。

Jack心脏像浸在蜜糖里一样，丝丝密密的缠绕在心脏上，呼噜了一把小孩儿软软的头发，亲了亲光洁的额头。

“好。”

 

2.

Jack抱着臂斜靠在床头上，看着小男友磨磨蹭蹭的走到床边，又拉了拉衬衫，悄悄的瞄一眼，然后小心翼翼的护着岌岌可危的臀部，跨坐了上来。

赵子歪着头想了想然后撑着男友的肩膀把唇瓣送了上来，先是几下碰触，然后小小的伸出个舌尖舔了舔，像极了Jack小时候雨中捡到的内只奶猫。

小小的，一旦信任了你，就会黏着你撒娇，伸出手掌就会用舌头舔你的手心儿，毛毛的痒痒的。

亲了几下之后，赵子又回忆起Jack吻自己时候的做法，试着把舌头探进了口腔里去寻找追逐，Jack看着小朋友费力笨拙但又努力的取悦自己，便用了力掐住小男友纤细的腰身，把主动权落在了自己这儿。

又亲了不一会儿，赵子早就软了腰，只能任Jack摆布，不过心里有着“大计”的赵子挣扎着逃开Jack了的禁锢，往下坐了坐，伸手附上了Jack的下身。

隔着浅灰色内裤，赵子摸了摸发硬的家伙，蓦的俯下身，伸出舌尖舔了舔，把内裤变得深一块儿浅一块儿的，也不知道从哪学的，舔够了之后，用牙齿叼着内裤边儿扯了下来。

Jack不知道这小朋友从哪里学来的招数，从赵子隔着内裤舔上那物什的时候Jack就知道他要干什么了，不过等小朋友真的把那物含进嘴巴里的时候他还是在脑子里炸开了一朵又一朵烟花。

未经人事的小处男哪懂得口的技巧，也不会收收牙齿，只一昧的想多含进一点。

Jack有过很多床伴，男的女的，谁都比赵子会，口活儿能玩儿的起飞。但是就是这连牙齿也不会收的小处男，却让他在磕碰的痛感之外感受到了前所未有的快感，额角的青筋一根根爆了出来。

红发男人那物绝对算得上数一数二的，赵子只含了不到三分之一就被顶到了喉咙，一阵干咳感涌上来，让赵子吐出那物之后咳的肺都快炸裂了。

“安安，安安，没事儿吧？”Jack听到小孩儿撕心裂肺的干咳急忙去抬他的头。

“没…没关系的…”

漂亮明亮的眼睛里盛满了水光，眼角也是粉的，红润的唇角流出几滴透明的液体，单纯无辜的眼神带着热烈爱意望向你。

Jack突然像被击中了心脏。

这个男孩子，把初吻给了他，把初恋给了他，现在甚至为了取悦他第一次口。总是这样的，一旦认定了谁，什么都愿意，献出百分之百的爱。

Jack一个用力，翻身压住了小男友，用指腹擦去了淌在嘴角的口水，把温柔的吻落在了赵子还眨呼眨呼的眼皮上。

“宝贝，都交给我吧。”

 

3.

 

Jack发誓他这辈子从来没对一个人这么温柔过，也从来没如此这般的喜欢过一个人。

刀尖上嗜血的日子过久了，他早就把心脏锤炼的百般坚硬。有欲望的时候随便找个干净的炮友，管他前戏与否，只会粗暴的进入，流血又怎样，只不过多甩下一摞钱罢了。

但赵子他不一样。

利落的剥了衬衫的最后一个纽扣，Jack从侧面咬住赵子纤细脆弱的脖颈，把软肉含进嘴巴里吸吮，用牙齿轻轻的啃咬，在每一寸肌肤上种上带着牙印儿的漂亮草莓。

吻一寸寸的往下，接着是男孩儿过于柔软的胸部，大掌能完完全全的覆过来，揉搓出各种形状，看来赵子说的没错。

还真是软趴趴呢。

躺在床上任人亲吻揉捏本来就够羞耻了，更何况是与自己喜欢的人，面对面的坦诚相见。

而且赵子从来不知道自己的胸部能这么敏感，就只是揉捏，快感就像触了电一样传遍全身。等胸前的两点被含住的时候他甚至直接举了旗。

Jack一遍一遍的亲吻抚慰赵子的身体，让他完完全全的放松下来。即使他像个毛头小子一样早就被这人勾的硬的发涨，但是他愿意等。

不为别的，只是怕自己一不小心就玷污了这干净纯洁的小不点儿。

他这辈子见过很多人，形形色色的。一个人的眼睛瞒不住一切，他见过各种浑浊世俗的眼神。

就像赵子爱炸毛的学长孟少飞，一眼就能看出他眼睛里的直率正义，什么都瞒不住，喜欢上老板的眼神连傻乎乎的赵子都看得出。再比如自己老板，眼里藏了不知多少过往懊悔和责任。

但他从来没见过，干净的如此透彻的眼神，只需要一眼，他就能从琥铂色澄澈的眼神里看出自己费力伪装的原型。

让他一瞬间就想起自己养的内只奶猫，干净纯粹的眼睛，像玻璃珠子一样的透亮。

本来只是无聊，想逗这不谙世事的小孩儿，却一不小心把自己的心都逗弄了进去。等清醒过来时，早就不能把他从自己的心脏里剔除。

“唔…Jack…痛…”

Jack被拉回思绪，才发现身下的人被吮吸狠了，乳珠都肿胀起来，全身透着动情的粉，眼睛氤氲着水汽，咬着下唇哼唧。

膝盖挤进两腿之间，Jack用手指从发硬的阴茎划过会阴再到臀缝之间来回摩擦。腿被折成敞开姿势的赵子羞的连眼睛都睁不开，随着从臀缝传来的痒感止不住的颤抖。

本来还在思索怎么哄这小朋友做个灌肠的Jack却在探入一根指节后发现小穴异常的松软干燥，该不会是…

“安安，你已经做过…”

 

“嗯，我…阿飞…说，嗯，这样干净…舒服…呃…我刚才洗澡的时候内个…我…怕你嫌弃我…”

越说越不好意思的小处男直接抬起手臂遮住脸颊，不过红的滴血的耳根子却把他暴露的一干二净。

心脏从未有过的剧烈跳动着。

咚咚咚。

奔涌而来的甜蜜一丝一缕的流过心脏上的每一根血管，像要跳动着冲出胸腔。喜欢会上瘾，沾上就戒不掉。

Jack拉下赵子遮挡住眼睛的手臂，狠狠地抱住他，想把他就这么融进自己的身体里，

“安安，这辈子你都别想逃了。”

“你，你也别想了…”

赵子软乎乎的学着Jack“威胁”，却惹来Jack一连串儿的细碎温柔的笑和密集轻柔的吻。

 

4  
.

 

指节才刚刚探入，肠肉就缠了上来，Jack耐心的扩张，一边寻找g点，一边也不忘了抚慰赵子已经涨起来的前端。

手指继续探索，终于在戳到一点的时候怀里的人狠狠的抖了抖，一丝查不可闻的呻吟声也颤抖着溢了出来。

找到了。

Jack明知道是怎么回事儿却起了心思的想要去逗他，手指继续打着圈儿的戳刺，“安安，难受麽？”

“不…不的，只是有点…奇怪…”赵子小小的喘着气儿不敢发出大的声音，生怕再有什么奇奇怪怪的声音再从自己嘴里发出来。

Jack伏在小男友的耳边轻轻的笑了一声，赵子还在不明所以，不过，Jack没打算给他这个机会。

直接探入三指，在敏感的肠壁上扣刮，绕着g点刺探，一边把舌尖卷进耳蜗模拟着交合发出咕叽咕叽的水声儿。

一股强烈的，前所未有的快感从身体内部直冲天灵盖儿，赵子止不住的喘息呻吟然后害羞的一口咬住男朋友就近在眼前的肩膀。

不一样，不一样的。

赵子从来都是纯洁简单的，但毕竟年纪也不小了，自慰不可能没的。

只是如此强烈的集中的快感从来没有，比心跳还要剧烈的快意，眼前像是绚着彩色的光。

初经人事的小处男哪经得住这些，抓着男友的背喘的厉害，抖的厉害，小声的求着，“Jack…别…别这样弄了…唔…啊…我…”

“进…进来吧…床头柜有…有的…”

Jack起身到床头柜拿了一盒避孕套，一边拆包装一边问赵子怎么知道他的尺寸。

“就，各种size都买了一盒。”伏在身上的热源消失了，空气中的冷意让小孩儿害羞起来，偏偏Jack还要问这种羞耻的问题，小孩儿直接像只煮熟的虾子埋进枕头里。

“可惜，浪费了。”Jack说着撕开包装袋，再次伏在小男友的身上，舔了舔比草莓还红的耳垂上的软肉，“下次，记的买最大号。”

Jack稍微用力拍了拍小男友白嫩挺翘的屁股，示意他趴过去。

“可是…可…我想看着你…”不知怎么的说着说着眼泪都在眼眶里打转儿了。

“小笨蛋，我怎么会不想看着你呢。”Jack亲了亲赵子的眉心，“听话，乖，第一次这样不容易受伤。”

“可…”

“乖，听话。”Jack温柔的吻吻，“我抱住你了，就不会放开的。”

 

5.

 

前端对准一张一阖的小穴，慢慢的探进去，Jack明显感觉到身下人背部的肌肉绷紧了，同时肠肉也缠了上来似乎想做些挽留。

“安安…”

“没，没关系的，只是有点…涨涨的…”

Jack一个狠心大掌掐住纤细的腰，狠狠的顶到了头，果不其然小孩儿的背紧紧的弓起，一层细密的汗顺着背脊窜了上来。

肠肉一层层的缠上来，爽的Jack头皮都在发麻，他敢说这绝对是他遇到过的最契合的身体，只想狠狠地进入，把这副身体肏熟肏软，让小孩儿悬着眼泪，抽搭着求饶。

但是不可能的，这是他的爱人，唯一永远的爱人。

身下的人还在发抖，Jack只能一下一下的抚着小朋友的背和敏感的腰眼，把吻轻轻的像羽毛般的落在赵子微微翘起的蝴蝶骨上，轻柔怜爱。

应该就像笑脸恶魔对待他折翼落入人间的天使那样吧。

赵子终于在安抚下慢慢适应过来了，前端被撩拨的也有了反应，他扭着腰小声的示意Jack可以了。

Jack还是经验丰富，没几下就顺利的找到了赵子藏在深处的敏感点，顶了几下就让赵子软了腰，跪也跪不住，一个劲儿的前倾有几次甚至撞到了床头上。

前列腺的快感一波又一波的席卷着初经人事的小处男，男朋友为了防止他再磕碰以一种强制的姿势牢牢的箍住他，让他只能撅高了屁股迎接撞击和袭来的快感。

埋着脸忍了又忍，呻吟还是从嘴边泄出了几丝，赵子急忙捂住嘴巴，羞耻的想埋到枕头下面。

“啊…啊…嗯…”

“安安，我喜欢听，安安，它很美妙。”

Jack一边顺着耳廓的的方向来来回回的舔舐着，一边手揉捏着囊袋和渗着液体的铃口，另一只手也没闲着的搅进柔软的口腔。

“唔…唔唔…ja…唔…哈…”

手指绕着舌头打转，口水顺着食指流下来，声音也憋不住了的溢出来混着囊袋啪啪拍击臀部的声响在这不大不小的卧室里显得过于色情，但又异常的和谐。

前端微微弯曲的阴茎准确无误的顶着深处的前列腺，电流般的快感噼里啪啦的留过四肢百骸，爽的赵立安连脚指头都绷紧了，被Jack拢在身下微微打颤儿。

“啊…唔…Jack…快…太快了…呃啊…”

“ja…ck…慢，慢点儿…啊…啊…ja…”

很可惜，小处男没坚持多久就在Jack的攻势下射了出来，不怎么自慰的处男非常浓稠，落在床单，大腿根儿上，断断续续的射了一会儿，然后趴着大口大口的喘气儿。

Jack不轻不重的揉捏着胸前的红豆，加注高潮带来的快感，等他射完Jack揽着腋下像抱小孩儿一个用力就把赵子翻过身来放在另一边儿干燥的床单上。

吻一个个的落在额头和出汗的鬓角边，然后拉起两个人缠绕的手臂吻了吻手腕内侧的细嫩肌肤，挤进赵子还打开着的双腿间，揽住他娇小的肩膀，附在耳边说了句话还连带着热气儿也吹了进去，

“安安，宝贝儿，到我了。”

“抱紧我。”

 

6.

总之这场性事还是进行了很久，虽然Jack担心安安第一次会不会受伤，忍了又忍也只是在赵子迷迷糊糊睡过去之前停了下来，靠手解决了问题。

射完最后一次，Jack把脸埋在小孩儿的颈窝里，嗅了又嗅，最后满意的点点头。

是他的了，小朋友现在浑身都是他的味道了。

Jack弄丢了养了好久的小奶猫在一个晴朗的春日，许多年过去了他在同样天光捡到了他的小爱人，这次他再也不会弄丢了。

“醒醒，安安，我们去洗个澡。”Jack捏了捏小孩儿还软乎乎的脸颊。

“不要，累…困…睡觉，Jack～”无意识的撒娇把尾音拖得好长，本来就软乎乎的口音更是软的一塌糊涂，让偃旗息鼓的小Jack又有了抬头的趋势。

Jack抬手打了自己一耳光，想把脑袋里的黄色废料统统都赶走。

“安安，你身体里还有我的东西哎。”

“安安，小安安，难道想给Jack生个孩子麽。”

“Jack！”

最后被Jack抱着洗完澡的赵子被包的严严实实的，还没到床上就已经开始呼呼的睡得香甜了，Jack最后只好嘴对嘴的喂了点水。

然后认命的看着自己又立正的小兄弟摇摇头去了浴室。

赵子裹在毯子里睡得正香，不知道梦到了什么，傻呵呵的笑了半天。

谁知道呢，反正是个有Jack有美食的美梦。

嘘！

 

 

end.


End file.
